RWBY
at }}RWBY is an American anime-style web series and media franchise created by Monty Oum for Rooster Teeth. Plot Four high school-aged girls—Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long— attend Beacon Academy, where they learn to fight the Grimm, monsters that threaten their world using magical technology based on a mysterious substance called Dust. Characters :Lindsay Jones as Ruby Rose :Kara Eberle as Weiss Schnee :Arryn Zech as Blake Belladonna :Barbara Dunkelman as Yang Xiao Long :Miles Luna as Jaune Arc :Jen Brown as Pyrrha Nikos :Monty Oum (Volume 1-2) and Neath Oum (Volume 3-present) as Lie Ren :Samantha Ireland as Nora Valkyrie :Michael Jones as Sun Wukong :Jessica Nigri as Cinder Fall Ships Het :Animalistic — the ship between Adam Taurus and Sienna Khan :Arkos — the ship between Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos :Black Sun — the ship between Blake Belladonna and Sun Wukong :Blood Rose - the ship between Ruby Rose and Ragna the Bloodedge :Cinnabun — the ship between Velvet Scarlatina and Yatsuhashi Daichi :Combat Boots — the ship between Yang Xiao Long and Mercury Black :Combat Goggles — the ship between Neptune Vasilias and Yang Xiao Long :Crimson Lotus — the ship between Ruby Rose and Lie Ren :Dragonslayer - the ship between Jaune Arc and Yang Xiao Long :Emercury — the ship between Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black :Fall Stinger — the ship between Cinder Fall and Tyrian Callows :Firerobber — the ship between Roman Torchwick and Cinder Fall :Frostbite — the ship between Weiss Schnee and Adam Taurus :Funky Beats — the ship between Neon Katt and Flynt Coal :Gelato — the ship between Neo Politan and Roman Torchwick :Hummingbird — the ship between Qrow Branwen and Summer Rose :Iceberg — the ship between Weiss Schnee and Neptune Vasilias :Ironwitch — the ship between James Ironwood and Glynda Goodwitch :Knightshade — the ship between Blake Belladonna and Jaune Arc :Lancaster — the ship between Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc :Nora's Arc — the ship between Nora Valkyrie and Jaune Arc :Ozglyn — the ship between Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch :Phoenix — the ship between Taiyang Xiao Long and Raven Branwen :Poisonous Rose — the ship between Ruby Rose and Mercury Black :Red Bull — the ship between Ruby Rose and Adam Taurus :ReNora — the ship between Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren :Red Sea — the ship between Ruby Rose and Neptune Vasilias :Rose Garden — the ship between Ruby Rose and Oscar Pine :Rosewick — the ship between Ruby Rose and Roman Torchwick :Scarlet Rose — the ship between Ruby Rose and Scarlet David :Scatterbrain — the ship between Bartholomew Oobleck and Summer Rose :Schizophrenia — the ship between Tyrian Callows and Emerald Sustrai :Shades and Blades — the ship between Coco Adel and Fox Alistair :Snowbird — the ship between Qrow Branwen and Winter Schnee :Strawbana — the ship between Ruby Rose and Sun Wukong :Sunflakes — the ship between Weiss Schnee and Sun Wukong :Sunflowyr — the ship between Lie Ren and Yang Xiao Long :Tauradonna — the ship between Blake Belladonna and Adam Taurus :The Elm and The Vine '''- the ship between Elm Ederne and Vine Zeki :Toxic Petals' — the ship between Ruby Rose and Tyrian Callows :'White Knight' — the ship between Jaune Arc and Weiss Schnee :'Wise Dragon' — the ship between Yang Xiao Long and Sage Ayana :'Wild Rose' — the ship between Ruby Rose and Whitley Schnee Slash :'Alcohol Poisoning' — the ship between Qrow Branwen and Tyrian Callows :'Cloqwork' — the ship between Qrow Branwen and Ozpin :'Fair Game' — the ship between Clover Ebi and Qrow Branwen :'Iron Lion' — the ship between Leonardo Lionheart and James Ironwood :'IronQrow' — the ship between James Ironwood and Qrow Branwen :'Martial Arcs' — the ship between Jaune Arc and Lie Ren :'Nuts and Volts' — the ship between Arthur Watts and Tyrian Callows :'Rich Farmers' — the ship between Oscar Pine and Whitley Schnee :'Sea Monkeys' — the ship between Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilisas :'TaiQrow' — the ship between Qrow Branwen and Taiyang Xiao Long Femslash :'Arcotta' — the ship between Saphron Cotta-Arc and Terra Cotta-Arc :'Baked Alaska' — the ship between Yang Xiao Long and Neo Politan :'Black Velvet' — the ship between Blake Belladonna and Velvet Scarletina :'Blood Magic' — the ship between Ruby Rose and Salem :'Blood Mint' — the ship between Ruby Rose and Emerald Sustrai :'Bumbleby' — the ship between Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long :'Catmeleon' — the ship between Blake Belladonna and Ilia Amitola :'Crosshares' — the ship between Coco Adel and Velvet Scarletina :'Digital Clock' — the ship between Ciel Soleil and Penny Polendina :'Elderburn' — the ship between Winter Schnee and Yang Xiao Long :'Electromagnetism' — the ship between Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie :'Emberald' — the ship between Cinder Fall and Emerald Sustrai :'Falling Petals' — the ship between Ruby Rose and Cinder Fall :'Freezerburn' — the ship between Yang Xiao Long and Weiss Schnee :'Gingersnaps' — the ship between Penny Polendina and Nora Valkyrie :'Glynder' — the ship between Glynda Goodwitch and Cinder Fall :'Greek Fire' — the ship between Pyrrha Nikos and Yang Xiao Long :'Hellbirds' — the ship between Cinder Fall and Raven Branwen :'Hot Chocolate' — the ship between Yang Xiao Long and Coco Adel :'Ladybug' — the ship between Ruby Rose and Blake Belladonna :'Lightning Speed' — the ship between Ruby Rose and Harriet Bree :'Milk and Cereal' — the ship between Pyrrha Nikos and Ruby Rose :'Monochrome' — the ship between Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee :'Nuts and Dolts' — the ship between Ruby Rose and Penny Polendina :'Nyang Cat' — the ship between Yang Xiao Long and Neon Katt :'Pink Lemonade' — the ship between Nora Valkyrie and Yang Xiao Long :'Prismatic Ponytails' — the ship between Weiss Schnee and Ilia Amitola :'Purrha' — the ship between Pyrrha Nikos and Blake Belladonna :'Rosebird' — the ship between Raven Branwen and Summer Rose :'Salamander' — the ship between Ilia Amitola and Yang Xiao Long :'Schneekos' — the ship between Pyrrha Nikos and Weiss Schnee :'Snowbyrd' — the ship between Winter Schnee and Robyn Hill :'Spicecream' — the ship between Neo Politan and Cinder Fall :'Springthyme' — the ship between Robyn Hill and Fiona Thyme :'Strawberry Shortcake' — the ship between Ruby Rose and Neo Politan :'Sugar Rush' — the ship between Ruby Rose and Nora Valkyrie :'Target Practice' — the ship between Penny Polendina and Pyrrha Nikos :'Thundercat' — the ship between Nora Valkyrie and Blake Belladonna :'Thunder Thighs' — the ship between Nora Valkyrie and Elm Ederne :'White Rose' — the ship between Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee Poly :'Bees Schnees' — the ship between Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, and Weiss Schnee :'Blaked Alaska' — the ship between Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, and Neo Politan :'Deck the Halls' — the ship between Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Penny Polendina :'Freezerburned Ice Cream' — the ship between Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, and Neo Politan :'Juniper Berries' — the ship between Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren :'Newspaper' — the ship between Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose :'Pollination' — the ship between Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long :'Story Time' — the ship between Sun Wukong, Scarlet David, Sage Ayana and Neptune Vasilias :'Short and Sweet' - the ship between Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Penny Polendina and Neo Politan Family :'Enabler' — the ship between Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long Fanon As with most Rooster Teeth productions, RWBY has a large following for a web series, with over 2 million hits for the first episode on YouTube alone. On September 24, 2012, a Facebook fan page was created in anticipation of the show, with its first posts appearing on November 7. The page has since gained over 335,000 likes. Also in November, the /r/RWBY subreddit launched, attracting more than 41,000 subscribers as of December 2016. Femslash ships make up the largest proportion the shipping fandom. However, there is still a sizable amount of het and platonic/gen works. Fans have adopted various pairing names, most often based on the characters' trademark colors. Fandom '''FAN FICTION' : :RWBY tag on FanFiction.net List Videos RWBY Shipping Video (Valentine's Day Special) RWBY Shipping Video 2- The Shippining Navigation